To Rukia, With Love
by DemeterChild
Summary: For Rukia's Birthday. IchiRuki!


Happy birthday, Rukia!

*laugh*

Um... so how many candles will we need?

* * *

Ichigo stood outside the Kurosaki residence, his eyes darting at each movement. He walked down the street quietly, his hands in his pockets.

Kuchiki Rukia, who's birthday happened to be today, was luckily in town for the meantime. Which meant he was officially part of the plan for her surprise party.

Renji walked alongside Ichigo, holding a list of the things they would need to buy.

The two hot-headed shinigami were chosen as the shoppers, the ones who bought pretty much everything... decorations, food, etc.

Renji gaped in fear as they reached their destination: the Chappy Store. He nervously took a step back and slowly moved away. A few bystanders snickered.

Ichigo sighed in amusement. The young Strawberry was partially surprised at his reaction to being here, but he had been dragged along enough times to think little of this small trip. "Remember, this is for Rukia."

The Pineapple decided to walk forward into the store, reminding himself that this was for his friend, fears temporarily forgotten as they scanned the list and picked up the needed items.

The workers greeted Ichigo as if he was family, which made Renji howl with laughter after they had gone down the street and began their trek through the supermarket.

Ichigo scowled and continued down the isles, quickly picking up all the items and checking out in less than 15 minutes. Renji had to run to catch up.

Then he realized what time it was: an hour to the party, and they were depended on to bring supplies. They switched to running at full speed and ended up at the party area in less than the time they had spent at the market.

Rangiku grabbed the bags and started sorting things out. Hitsugaya was busy tending to everything frozen.

Yumichika and Ikkaku just stood there, watching.

The rest of the team rushed to get things done, and faced their new problem: Who would trick her into coming here?

Their gazes all swept to Ichigo.

"W-Who... me?" he stuttered nervously.

Rangiku giggled mischievously. "Tell me all about how you did it when you get back..."

She received an immediate kick from Ichigo. (He missed.)

Ichigo landed behind her, annoyed. When he swiveled around, Rangiku handed him something wrapped in cloth.

She winked. "This is in case she doesn't agree right away. It's nothing special, but it might help."

Ichigo nodded in surprise, but took the package anyway. The shinigami made way for him as he headed out the door.

Orihime looked sad... which he couldn't help but notice as he got further away.

Rukia was sitting on the floor of Ichigo's bedroom, sketching. She knew everyone was up to something, but wasn't sure exactly what. The midget resigned herself to waiting for an answer.

Chappy drawings covered her paper, each one resembling some of the people she knew.

Her eyes turned to the window as she saw Ichigo heading home, with a package in tow.

_What is he up to?_

Rukia stood, opening the front door to Ichigo. He quickly nodded at her and pulled her away from the sight of his dad.

The Strawberry didn't want to deal with him, not now.

Rukia glared at the shinigami before her.

Ichigo smirked, and then suddenly smiled. "You up for a walk, midget?"

He took her hand before she could reply, and a blush crept onto her cheeks.

They slowed to strolling as they got closer to the destination.

Ichigo was smiling and holding her hand still, taking shortcuts.

"I didn't say yes to going... and what's up with the package?" Rukia said suddenly, halting.

The orange-haired teen let go of her hand as they stopped on the sidewalk. His eyes became suddenly quieter.

Ichigo handed it to her. "Someone said this might help you agree."

Rukia looked up at his curiously. She could tell he knew nothing of its contents, but opened the cloth gingerly anyway.

She gasped at what was inside... a beautiful violet kimono that must've taken years to make.

Embroidered on a separate tag were these words: _Dearest sister._

_I do hope you receive this one day. I had this hand-made by the best the Soul Society could offer. I had it made for the hope that one day I might see you wearing it, but I know my time is growing short. The end is growing nearer. I may never see you in it. But I know the one you love will, and I am truly grateful for that. May he be the one to see you in this masterpiece, and may he love you for the time I have not._

_Happy birthday, Rukia. Never forget how much you mean to all of those around you._

_With love,_

_Kuchiki Hisana._

Rukia felt tears pouring. She hugged the package tightly, crying with joy.

_Hisana... thank you. Not only for the gift, but for the words on this tag... you will never realize how thankful I truly am._

Ichigo smiled. "Rangiku said it was nothing special... but this?"

Rukia looked up, realizing he had not read the words, only knowing it was from her sister.

_The one I love, huh?_

_Then I guess someone might see me in it after all._

She hugged Ichigo tightly. He blushed.

"Rukia? What did the tag say?" Ichigo had a sneaking suspicion her reaction to the gift was related to the words there.

"I thought you might ask..." Rukia handed it to him.

His eyes were wide. "Wow... but who is she talking about when she says 'the one you love'?"

Rukia dried her tears and gently pecked him on the cheek. "Guess."

Ichigo blushed right down to the color of Renji's hair.

He took her hand, his smile widening, his blush disappearing. "Is that right, midget? Well, I have more in store for you if you'd like to come and see."

Rukia's turn to be suspicious came. "Where are we going?"

Ichigo winked at her, then dragged her down the street. "You'll see."

Her day ended with one word: "SURPRISE!"

And she couldn't have ever been more grateful.


End file.
